1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load demand operation control and management process for controlling the load demand and operation of energy-consuming equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control and management process for diverse operations and individual electrical loads of energy-consuming equipment that utilizes unique process apparatus which optimizes the performance of the equipment while precisely controlling and synchronizing the demand of its individual load requirements with the energy supplied thereto, so that the life and efficiency of the equipment is enhanced while load demand is controlled.
2. Background of the Invention
Each electrical utility company supplies power to customers in their respective service area, and at certain daily and seasonal times, customer demand is higher than at other, "off-peak" periods. The basic utility problem is that the company must have sufficient capacity at the "peak" periods to satisfy maximum customer demand or load requirements. The company therefore calculates payment for service based not only upon kilowatt-hours used, but also upon demand (Kw), usually determined by demand readings during short intervals by a company demand meter. The total of kilowatt-hour usage and the highest demand reading over a billing period determine the total charges to the customer. Not surprisingly, the demand charge on an electric utility bill often is the higher of the two costs involved for this service.
There have been many attempts to reduce energy-consuming equipment demand, particularly during "peak" periods, as metered by a utility company, and these previous methods usually involve programmed timers or microprocessors which shut off equipment during a portion of the each metered interval so that demand is reduced and the utility meter reads less demand during that interval. In other words, if a metered demand interval is of a fifteen minute duration and if, during successive fifteen minute intervals, a machine is shut off for some portion of each interval, the reading of the utility meter will reflect a lower demand during each interval, and thus demand charges will be lower.
These known methods and systems, however, do nothing to prevent damage to the equipment and its components from continuous random on/off operation, which contributes to shorter life of the equipment and more frequent necessary maintenance and repair. None of the prior systems or devices take into account the diverse electrical load requirements for the individual components within one piece of equipment. None of the known methods control the equipment in universal synchronization with the electrical energy being supplied, so after a change in the metered interval, such as after a power outage, the timing of these methods may be "out of sync" with the metered demand intervals. The previous methods and systems must use additional devices to preclude the equipment from creating a demand surge or overload by concerted energization after an outage. None of the prior methods or systems precisely control the operation of the equipment so that it functions in an optimum window for the most efficient performance possible. None of the previous methods, systems or devices assist in reducing demand by using no energy at all when not operating, since they must always be energized in order to function, thereby creating their own load demand. In fact, some of the known systems, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,407 to Briscoe et al., may actually allow greater demand by the loads it controls. Briscoe et al. disclose a power demand limiting circuit which utilizes a programmable timer in conjunction with selector switches which turn an air conditioner or heating unit off during some portion of a metered demand interval. If the selector switch is set for control of the air conditioning unit during warm weather, and it turns cold enough one night to fall below the thermostat setting of the uncontrolled heating unit, the heating unit will be activated and run while the air conditioning is also being run, thereby adding load demand, wasting electricity and defeating the purpose of the control.
It can thus be seen that previous systems, methods and devices for load demand reduction are ineffective, and simply "pull the plug" of a machine to reduce its load demand. This may or may not reduce demand. However, none of the previous methods and systems control and manage load demand, and none control and manage the operation of the equipment.